Friends Forever
by psych0ticangel
Summary: Mimi and Matt have made a vow to stay friends forever. But will this promise last? When circumstances become confusing and feelings are messed up?
1. Of Miniatures and Drawings

                                                                                                            Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I got the place from a pocket book series entitled 'Sweet Valley Senior year.' Aside from that and the characters, the whole thing is mine.

Mimi Tachikawa dashed out of her pink colored room and ran towards the kitchen. She took a sip from her mug of tea and hurriedly went out of the house. It was Monday morning, meaning first day of classes for the week—which was the last week of May. Soon it'd be summer and she'd be having fun in the sun with all the hot guys she could find. Mimi locked the door behind her and slipped a piece of paper under the door. It was a note telling her mom that she was going to her best friend's house.

Yamato Ishida. They've probably known each other since kindergarten, when Matt transferred to Sweet Valley, and ever since then they'd been the closest of friends. Matt was such a cute and adorable child in his younger years, but when maturity came, he became cold and distant. He never talked to anyone, not even his parents. He kept his feelings to himself—and to Mimi. She was the only living girl in the world who Matt would talk to. Over the years, Matt grew into the typical 'pretty boy', and every girl who saw him declared that they found true love in him. Yeah right.

They all think the same, judging everything through the looks of a person, and not minding his or her attitude. Mimi was an exception though. She saw right through Matt, everything in him. She saw his kindness, his generosity, and his loveable personality. She saw a completely different Matt from his cool blue eyes that gave out an entrancing stare, his killer smile that made the best Cumulous clouds look dark and his perfect stature that mad the Statue of Liberty's poise look bent. She knew him by heart.

Matt, on the other hand, knew Mimi by heart too. He knew that Mimi wasn't really all that perky and stupid. He knew she had a brain, and when she used it well, she could make Mr. Webster poor when it came to definitions. She wasn't all that dedicated to cosmetics either. She just held a good hygiene. Like other girls, Mimi disliked stained shirts, discolored teeth, and dirty nails. She was a neat freak, although there were times when she did get dirty. Like the time Matt 'accidentally' slipped a cone of chocolate ice cream on her shirt, 12 years ago.

People may find their match absurd, but somehow, fate can bring the most peculiar of all things together. And so it was that fate brought this two together. For what? We all might ask, but we ask a question that won't be answered for a long time. For it is said, that fate moves slowly and surely. Time may pass, but in time, we will know.  _(Yeah, I'm weird. O_o)_

Matt lived next door, so it was just a matter of seconds 'til Mimi arrived at his house. Matt's room was on the second floor, it had a veranda with a rope ladder tied around the poles. Now, people would think it was insane to put a ladder there considering the fact that robbers might come up, but people don't know it's true purpose. You see, it was the fastest way Mimi could get into Matt's room. She had one herself, although hers had these pink ribbons with her name tied to it—a sign that it was put up when Mimi was still young.

She pulled up her sleeves and fixed her backpack then she started to climb the ladder. She climbed like as if this was a daily routine since the beginning of her life. Which is true. She just reached the top of the ladder and grabbed the top of the concrete fence when two firm hands gripped hers. She looked straight up and met a pair of clear, cool, blue eyes. She smiled. "Hey," she greeted. Matt shook his head as he helped her up and sighed. "You know, for a while there, I thought you were a burglar. If I hadn't seen your neatly clipped nails, I could've given you a slash with my lightsaber." He said, grinning. Mimi rolled her eyes as she followed into his room. "You wish." She mumbled.

Matt loved Star Wars. He loved it so much that his room was full of posters, figures, and even plushies. He mostly had merchandise of Luke, Darth Vader, Amidala, Count Dooku, Obi-Wan, and his most favorite, Master Yoda. To other people, this looked like a child's room, but to Mimi, this room was practically screaming Matt! If someone wanted to know Matt better, all he or she had to do was look at his room. Matt never admitted he was a Star Wars fanatic. "I'm just a fan," was what he always said.

Mimi plopped on top of Matt's Star Wars covered bed and observed a T-shirt with Amidala's face printed on it. Mimi sighed. "You have no sense of fashion," she commented, throwing the shirt to Matt, hitting his bare chest. He smelled like he was fresh from the shower, his aftershave strong and clear through the room. A girl would feel uncomfortable being in a room with a half naked guy who just zipped his pants _(yes, even if it's Matt.)_, but to Mimi it was nothing. She's seen Matt naked dozens of times. Heck, she was even there when Matt got circumcised. It was nothing for her then, why would it be now?

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. "When are you going to grow up and dump all of this junk?" she asked. "Junk?" Matt asked Mimi in disbelief. Mimi nodded matter-of-factly. Matt sighed and walked over to his study table, which, by the way, was full of other Star Wars stuff.  He took a notebook and scanned the pages. Once he found the page he was looking for, he handed the notebook to Mimi. "See that? _We_ did that years ago." He said, pointing at the page. Mimi snickered as she examined the drawing.

Actually, there were two drawings. One was of Liea, and the other of Yoda. Written below the drawing of the princess was her name. She looked at her own drawing. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. She then examined Matt's drawing of Yoda, and let out a huge laugh. Yoda looked more like a green basketball with some fur on it. Matt scowled at her. At the very bottom of the page were the words 'Star Wars Forever!' Mimi smiled. She must admit, she was a big fan of Star Wars long ago. She and Matt would fight over the Star Wars merchandise and she'd always win, and Matt would run to his mom. He was very cute then.

Mimi smiled as she reminisced those days. "You were so cute when you were still a kid." She said, closing the notebook and placing it on the bed. Matt, who just buttoned his shirt, crossed the room and approached Mimi. He knelt in front of her and looked at her seriously. "Are you saying I'm not cute now?" he asked in his serious tone. Mimi sighed and looked at Matt blankly. "Yes." She said flatly. Matt continued to stare back at her and Mimi stared back. Suddenly, Matt wrestled Mimi to the floor and started to tickle her. Mimi laughed and Matt laughed along, not letting go of the squiggling Mimi below him. 

"Am I cute?" Matt asked as he continued tickling Mimi. She blurted out a no with a laugh, Matt tickled harder. "Am I cute?" He repeated, now in a more commanding and teasing voice. "Ye...e…s" Mimi managed to say through giggles. "Good." Matt said and stood up. Mimi wiped a tear that escaped from her eye and held the opposite side of her torso. "Ow. I am so not going to let you tickle me again." She said, as she carefully stood up, not letting go of her ribs.

Matt chuckled as he inserted his notebook and harmonica into his backpack. "If you can stop me." He said. Mimi sighed as she fixed her hair. "When will you grow up Matt?" she asked mostly to herself. Matt faced her and kissed her forehead. "Never." He said before he left the room. "Hurry-up slow poke! We'll miss the bus!" he called to Mimi as he ran down the stairs. Mimi sighed. "Oh Matt. If only you'd be more mature." She said and hurriedly dashed out of the room. "Wait up!" she called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

READ MY NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That got your attention, huh? ^.^ Well, I just wanted to say that I have five more pages for this chapter, but I'm too sleepy to encode them… so I'll turn them into other chapters instead… ^.^ that's all. Oh, and if you like it, review! So that you'll get to read the next chapter... **:**p

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Classes

                                                                                                            Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I got the place from a pocket book series entitled 'Sweet Valley Senior year.' Aside from that and the characters, the whole thing is mine.

"So why was it that you came way too early today?" Matt asked Mimi as they walked towards the bus stop with T.K. speeding ahead of them with his skateboard. Mimi and Matt both had Skate shoes on, and were now just walking. Not really minding the time since they were 20 minutes early. Mimi fixed her backpack and looked at the sky. " Somehow, something woke me up today, and the first thing that entered my mind was to come over to your house right away." She explained. Matt stopped walking and cringed his nose. "So you mean you didn't take a shower?" he asked, pretending to be disgusted. He sniffed Mimi and clipped his nose in between his fingers. "Bleck." He said fanning his hand over Mimi.

She punched him playfully. "No silly. Do you seriously think I'd go to school with out taking a shower?" she asked. Matt pretended to think seriously. "Well, now that you mention it," he said. "No. I don't think so." He said, and started to walk.  "I thought so," said Mimi, as she followed his lead. "Besides, if I hadn't come early, we'd be late again." She smelled the warm spring air. And already, it had a hint of summer in it. "I have a feeling this day will be different." She said happily. Matt smelled the air too and made a disgusted look on his face. "Ack. How can you say that with the smell of dog poop?" he asked. Mimi glared at him. "I'm serious here!" she exclaimed.

Matt made a puppy–dog face. "I'm sorry. Just wanted a little laugh." He said. "Well it isn't funny." Mimi told him. 'And you never will be funny." She added. Matt sighed and raised his arms in surrender. "Okay already. I'm going to be serious." He said. Mimi sighed. "Okay, you're forgiven." She said. Matt hugged her with his right arm. Mimi hugged back. Then, Matt ruffled her hair around. "Take care sport." He told her, and dashed away with his skate shoes. "Matt! Come back here! You're gonna pay for that!!!" she called after him, as she got out her wheels and ran towards him. "Not if you can't catch me!" he called back, laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow." Mimi grumbled as she combed her ruffled hair. She was seated at her usual seat—third row on the left, while Matt was two rows behind her. He was silent, and at his usual state every time he goes to school. They've made an agreement that they wont sit beside each other due to some happenings in the past. "Ow." She grumbled again as she passed her comb through the tangles which didn't seem to detangle. She passed the comb through her again and... "Aaah!" she groaned even more and mumbled false curses to Matt. Matt, who heard her groan, couldn't help but snicker.

"Dang this thing!" Mimi complained as she tried to get her comb out of her hair. It was stuck, and wouldn't come out. She fumbling more now and muttering too much, that most of the girls around the bus were already looking at her. "Here, I can help." Said a voice. She looked up and saw a redhead. The girl sat down beside her and gently took out the comb. She handed the comb back to Mimi. "Maybe next time you could use a brush instead." The girl offered. "Thanks." Mimi said, and continued to grumble something about her killing Matt.

She was about to introduce herself to the girl, but the bus stopped, and already she was out of the bus. Mimi sighed. "Oh well," she said as she gathered her stuff. She made the others go down first, and waited for everyone to get down. Matt was the last one to get out, and as he passed Mimi, he winked at her with a snicker. Mimi fumed and glared at his back. "You'll pay for this." She mumbled as she followed him down.

When she was out, Matt smiled at her and he dashed off towards the school. Mimi heaved a deep sigh and went on her way to the campus. She tried to recap her homework: Algebra, Physics, and Literature. She did algebra, and Physics, and her Literature. Was she missing anything here? She froze. History!!! How on earth could she forget that two-page essay??? She cursed under her breath and walked uneasily along the school corridor that was starting to be empty. She walked a bit faster, her head looking down, trying to find someway to make up for her forgotten homework.

"Darn, darn, darn, darn!" she thought as she walked towards Homeroom. She made a left turn and Bam! She—or someone hit her. She fell down to the floor, letting go of her bag, and hurting her behind. "Sorry." Mumbled the person who hit her, and dashed off to the end of the hall. "Jerk," she mumbled as she helped herself up, caressing her back. She picked up her bag and continued to walk towards class. "Now I'm really going to get it." She mumbled as she ran.

She panted when she got to the end of the hall, where Homeroom was and sighed in relief. At least McDermott still isn't here. She tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and walked towards her usual seat. She roughly placed her bag on her desk and sat down. "Ow." She moaned. She should've been more careful, her butt still hurt. She looked around the class, and spotted who she was looking for.

Matt was on his favorite place again: the one beside the window. He was looking outside, with a blank stare and cold glance. Mimi sighed silently. Matt sure was a good actor, considering the fact that he isn't totally like that when she's around him. He never was like that before, he just sorta changed. Like as if one day, Poof! The outgoing and fun Matt Ishida disappeared and was replaced by this clone who looked exactly like him, but wasn't him entirely. He seemed to have blocked his personal life from his social life. Like as if he had a social life. He never went out with anyone except for Mimi. And sometimes, she had to beg for him to come with her. Mimi sighed again. 'Matt, oh, Matt.' She thought, shaking her head.

Mimi then looked at the seat beside her. Funny, Melissa wasn't there. She wondered where her close friend was. Melissa should be here by now; she always gets in class first. Mimi felt doubtful and started to wonder where her friend would be. If Melissa wont arrive yet, she sure was going to have a bad day today. Aside from Matt, Mimi also had another close friend—a girl friend. Melissa Fox was her name, co-cheerleader and actress. Melissa had pale blue eyes that sparkled every time she talked, and that high-note voice that perfectly match Mimi's. They even called themselves sisters. _(Rolls her eyes)_

Mimi tapped her fingers on her desk and stared at the door, half-praying that her friend would already get in. She was getting weary and her eyes felt numb, when the door opened. She jerked up a little, preparing to beam at Melissa. Then she dropped her shoulders. It wasn't Melissa, in fact it was a guy of brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and kinda masculine, he had a green backpack and held a paperback book on his right hand. Somehow, she felt like she's seen him somewhere. 'Oh well,' she thought, glancing back towards the empty seat beside her, she didn't have time for anyone she didn't know. She was waiting for Melissa, and that's more important.

"Is this seat taken?" asked an eerily familiar voice. Mimi looked up to her left and saw the new guy standing in front of her. "Sure." She finally said, shrugging. Why was it that he looked very familiar…? Then it snapped. "Now I remember," she said quietly. "You're the guy who bumped me back there in the corridor." She said, now to the guy beside her. He looked at her curiously. "Huh?" he asked. The guy stared at Mimi longer, and then understanding flashed through his eyes, and his faced started to relax. "Oh. I'm sorry about that." He apologized, and went on to reading his book.

But Mimi wasn't letting him go so easily. "You didn't even try to help me up." She complained. The guy stopped reading and looked at her. "Well, you're not hurt are you?" he asked calmly. Mimi's blood was beginning to boil. "You'd think that new comers would be more respectful to the students here." She mumbled. The guy snickered. "I'm not new." He said. Mimi didn't even look up; she was busy doodling her notebook. "Whatever." She mumbled again. The guy chuckled silently. "I've been here three weeks ago, if you don't mind me telling you." He said. "Did I ask?" Mimi said impatiently.

The guy sighed and closed his book. He leaned on his chair and crossed his arms. "You'd think that the cheerleading captain would know everyone in the football team. Or maybe, she doesn't pay very much attention to us, linebackers." He said, a teasing grin plastered on his face.  That last statement caught Mimi's attention. "How'd you know I was captain?" she asked, intrigued. The guy shrugged. "Just a guess. And the fact that I see you everyday at the field." He said casually.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "You _watch_ me practice?" she asked, as she leaned backwards a little, looking at him from head to toe. "I don't believe I've seen you around." She said flatly, sitting upright. The guy chuckled. "Tai Kamiya." He said, extending his right hand towards her. Mimi looked at his hand, and after a minute of hesitation, she shook his hand. "Mimi Tachikawa." She introduced herself. "Or maybe you already know." She sadded. Tai chuckled. "You're giving me a hard time, huh?" he asked.

Mimi raised an eyebrow again. "Maybe." She said flatly. She was about to add a comment when the whole class grew silent as Mrs. Ramirez entered the room. She was a tall woman in her middle thirties, she held a straight poise, and walked very casually. He hair was fixed in a tight bun, and she wore large glasses. She cleared her throat and looked at the whole class. After a minute of checking the class, she extended a hand towards the door. "We have an exchange student today." She announced, and just as she said that, a red head popped her head through the door, smiled, and walked over to Mrs. Ramirez.

"This is Sora Takenouchi. She's from El Carro, our neighboring school, and was allowed to visit our premises for the last week of classes. She is to determine whether our school is indeed capable of bringing up good students. I request that everyone give her a warm welcome." She said. There was a couple of 'Hello's' and 'Hi's' and then everyone fell silent. Mrs. Ramirez nodded at Sora and she nodded back. "I am honored to see your school today, and I do request that all of you just be yourselves. In order for me to judge the statistics of the school without any bias whatsoever." She announced and smiled to the whole class. Mrs. Ramirez then gestured her towards the seat beside Mimi.

'No wonder Melissa's not here," Mimi thought, and she smiled as Sora approached her. "Hey, you're the girl from the bus." She commented, as she placed her stuff on her table and sat down. Mimi could feel her face flush. She seems to be bumping into a lot of people today. "Yeah," she said, still smiling. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, by the way." She introduced herself, extending her hand. Sora took it and shook it with hers. "Thanks for that…" Mimi pointed her hair and smiled. Sora chuckled softly. "No problem." She said and smiled. Mimi smiled back. They faced the board, and listened to Mrs. Ramirez.

She was saying something about summer classes. Mimi sighed. Why would they think that student would rather have classes than enjoy the summer? She sighed again. Sora leaned slowly towards her and whispered, "You'd think she'd know we're not interested." She commented, smiling. Mimi snickered softly. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." She whispered back. Then both giggled and only stopped when Mrs. Ramirez cleared her throat, signaling for them to stop. With out hesitation, they stopped their laughter and held a serious face, as if they were listening. "Now, about the…" as Mrs. Ramirez continued, they looked at each other and giggled softly. Mimi sighed. This day wont be that boring after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THIS WILL BE CONTINUED… 'coz I like it! And thank you so much for all of your reviews! And yes, I got some part of this from Dawson's Creek. ^.^


End file.
